Double walled gift boxes are well known. Covers and base boxes are usually formed from relatively flexible paperboard blanks having decorative outer surfaces and flat clean inner surfaces. Side and end walls are folded inward upon themselves to form double walls adhered together by adhesives. Inner portions of the walls are connected by creased gussets, which are folded and tucked into junctions of the end and side walls. Glue strips connect inner and outer portions of the walls. Folded gussets are held in place by the glue strips. Cutting, folding and gluing equipment is widely available for forming the single blank double wall boxes.
Reinforcement of the double walled boxes with heavier sheets is sometimes useful. When large heavier sheets are added to boxes gluing and alignment of the sheets to which adhesive has been applied becomes a problem.
Needs exist for improved boxes and methods of construction, which reduce defects while simplifying equipment and processes.